La passion de Kushina
by ShiiNeeSan
Summary: " Dit, Maman... Comment as-tu fait, toi, pour combattre ce démon qui t'habitais?" Cette phrase aurait pu être la première et la dernière de ce Ficlet, mais... Les mots "Je t'aime" résonne mieux dans le paradis que sur Terre, dit-on...


- _Je t'aime…_

Je serrais la griffe de Kyubi qui passait au travers de mon ventre tout en souriant. Notre fils, Naruto, que j'avais mis au monde quelques heures plus tôt, devrait malheureusement vivre avec ce démon en lui… Le même que celui que j'avais supporté si longtemps.

C'était à cause de lui que j'avais déménagé à Konoha. A cause de lui que j'avais reçu des moqueries, des coups et que j'ai été mise à l'écart. Pourtant, lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, Minato à été là. C'est grâce à lui si je suis vivante encore aujourd'hui. Mais plus pour longtemps. Nos sang se mélangeait le long de l'ongle épais et tranchant, et tombait gouttes à goutte sur le sol. Pourtant, nous souriions. J'attendais qu'il finisse de sceller le démon dans le nouveau né qui était devant nous. Notre fils. Et je me remémorais ma vie, aussi triste et seule était elle au début…

J'étais arrivée au village du pays du feu un jour de printemps. Il faisait beau. Ma mère m'avait accompagnée à l'Académie pour mon premier jour. La première fois où je vis Minato, dans la salle de classe, je l'ai pris pour un garçon faible et pleurnicheur, à cause de son visage d'enfant et de sa taille, plutôt petite.

Alors que le maître me présenta, je perdis mes moyens, et ne put réprimer mon tic de langage :

- Je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki, t'sais !

Je rougis tellement que je pense que les rires ne venaient pas de ce que j'avais dit, mais plutôt de mes joues empourprées. Ce fut le début du calvaire que me firent subir les élèves de l'Académie de Konoha. Ils m'affublèrent de plusieurs surnoms : la tomate, à cause de mes cheveux rouges l'étrangère, puisque je venais du pays des tourbillons, le piment, car j'aimais me battre … Mais à chaque fois je baissais la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourtant, quelque chose me poussait à me défendre, mais ce ne fut que plus tard que je le compris. Pour combattre ce démon en moi, ainsi que tous ces enfants, je devais me remplir de cette chose. C'aurait pu être de la haine, ou de la peur… Mais je ne voulais pas devenir sombre au point de ne plus distinguer mes amis de mes ennemis. Alors, toute la place qu'il restait dans mon cœur et mon corps, je la remplis de passion. Je m'entraînais dur pour devenir une Shinobi, puis pour l'examen des Shunins, tout cela afin de réaliser mon rêve : devenir la première femme Hokage.

Mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, des mois, et des années passés à Konoha, cette passion ardente pour l'entraînement se transforma en autre chose…

J'en eu la confirmation un jour, alors que je rentrais chez moi. Dans la maison, personne ne répondait, et pourtant je ne me sentais pas seule. Mais je le compris trop tard, alors que deux hommes masqués et portant le bandeau du village de Kumo se jetèrent sur moi. Je n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver leur attaque, et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais avec les mains attachées dans le dos.

Ils me firent sortir de la maison, et m'emmenèrent chez eux, dans leur pays. Désespérée, je tentais sur le chemin de semer quelques poignées de mes cheveux, afin que quelqu'un puisse suivre la piste et venir me sauver. Lorsque nous approchions de la frontière, je perdis tout espoir d'être secourue. Personne n'était venu. J'étais destinée à être prisonnière du pays de la Foudre jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Mais soudain, le ninja qui se trouvait derrière moi s'écroula. Sans que je ne voie quoi que se soit, l'homme devant moi tomba à son tour. Alors, je relevai la tête, et, dans un rayon de Lune qui passait au travers des branchages de la forêt, je vis Minato. Debout, droit et fière avec son bandeau sur le front, il me souriait. Ce garçon qui jamais ne m'avait aidée, lorsque je me faisais insulter ou que je me battais… Il était venu me chercher. Il me prit dans ses bras, et, sans détacher mes poignets, il reprit la direction de notre village. Depuis ce jour, où j'ai aperçu dans sa main éclairée par l'astre nocturne quelques mèches de mes cheveux, je compris que c'était l'Amour qui pouvait emplir mon cœur.

Malheureusement, j'étais aujourd'hui aux portes de la mort, et ma passion ou mon amour ne me sert à rien, alors que mon sang continue de couler. Mais c'est cette passion qui m'as menée ici, et c'est cet amour qui a fait t'as fait naître Naruto.

- _Je t'aime_… furent mes dernier mots à ces deux hommes, ceux que j'aimais plus que tout.

_« Alors, c'est comme ça que… Tu es devenue ninja? Grâce à.. Ta passion, et ton rêve...__** Maman**__ ? »_


End file.
